


nobody knows your lover is buried

by pseudocordelia



Series: dedue week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dedue Week (Fire Emblem), Feelings Realization, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, The Dimidue can be read as either platonic or romantic. It's up to you.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia
Summary: “I used to think of Lambert as a brother, but now… did you know that some historians speculate Loog and Kryphon were more than friends?”“I do not understand what you are insinuating.”-Dedue doesn't understand Rodrigue until it's too late.For Dedue Week Day 1: Shield.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Past Onesided Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius & Dedue Molinaro
Series: dedue week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592887
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	nobody knows your lover is buried

It had only been a few months after the incident. He understood Fodlan's language, it was not all too different to that of Duscur, but at the same time Dedue still felt like something was wrong. Even if he had been welcomed with open arms into the Fraldarius estate. 

Dimitri and Felix were sparring. Dedue stood away and watched silently. All of this was so new to him, but he swore an oath to watch over Dimitri and so he did exactly that. He watched so intently that he did not notice Rodrigue until the man was right next to him.

Dedue had slept under this man's roof for several nights. Dimitri told Dedue that Rodrigue was a 'very kind man'. There really was no reason as to why they had not spoken yet. Dedue supposed he wouldn't really improve his understanding of Fodlan if he only talked to Dimitri, as well. 

And so Dedue spoke first.

"Dimi…" he started before remembering that that was not how Dedue was supposed to refer to Dimitri. "His Highness has told me they call you the Shield of Faerghus."

“They used to, at least… but yes, I once devoted myself to protecting the late King Lambert," Rodrigue smiled down at him, before sighing. "Now I can only try to protect his Kingdom." 

"I believe I could learn a lot from you."

"...I think the best thing you can do is be Dimitri's friend."

Dedue was about to ask Rodrigue to elaborate, but Felix's sword clattered to the ground. He was already out the door and an awkward silence began to loom over the room. 

Four years had passed since then. Dedue had not seen Rodrigue for two years, and even then he never got him alone until one cold night at the academy.

He found himself wandering the halls of Garreg Mach, slowly making his way towards the stairs by the Reception Hall. His highness wasn’t in his room or the training grounds, so perhaps the library was the best next guess. Yet as he turned a corner, he stopped in his tracks. Rodrigue merely smiled at him. This time he had to look up: Dedue had grown much taller than him.

“I’m glad to see you in good health.”

Dedue nodded. “The same goes to you.” 

“I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to take a walk. I remember walking through these same halls with King Lambert. Did His Highness ever tell you I went to the academy myself?” 

“Yes, if I recall correctly,” Dedue tried not to sigh. Was there a point in this prattle? “Do you happen to know where His Highness is?”

“No, I do not. On that note, I am curious…” Rodrigue rubbed his chin, “how do you feel about Dimitri? If you do not mind sharing.”

The answer was obvious to Dedue: he did not have to think about it. “He is like a brother to me.” 

“That makes sense. Ingrid is still like a daughter to me, even if she is no longer going to be my daughter in law, and of course, Dimitri is like another son to me. Just…” Rodrigue began to look sullen, “I used to think of Lambert as a brother, but now… did you know that some historians speculate Loog and Kryphon were more than friends?”

“I do not understand what you are insinuating.”

Rodrigue let out a hearty chuckle. “Don’t worry about it, then. I’m just rambling like an old man. Good night, Dedue.” He silently strolled off into the night. Dedue let out the sigh he had been holding in before turning back towards the stairs. 

* * *

Dedue never found the time nor reason to speak to Rodrigue after joining up with Dimitri’s army. He stood over the balcony whilst Dedue stood watch of Dimitri. There was no reason to speak then, but now Rodrigue is gone. 

The Shield of Faerghus had passed on and his body was only a few feet underground. There had been no funeral. Not yet.

He truly was a kind man. He treated Dedue with the same respect he gave Dimitri, the heir apparent. There's an ounce of regret, though. There's so many things Dedue could've asked him. The memory of speaking to him that night at the monastery feels fresh.

_ "I used to think of Lambert as a brother, but now…" _

Rodrigue never finished that train of thought.

Only now does Dedue wonder what he meant. 

Earlier, Dimitri apologised to everyone. The shadows under his eyes were gone. He declared they would set their sights on Fhirdiad and that do the right thing. His life was his and only his. At the end of it all, Dimitri smiled.

When was the last time Dedue saw Dimitri smile like that? Dedue found himself lying awake thinking about it. And then it hits him.

Dimitri’s life was his and only his. Dedue wants to share it with him. He wants to see Dimitri smile like that, again and again. To the eternal flames with being his 'shield'. Dimitri was his friend. Maybe even more than that. 

Had Rodrigue felt the same about Lambert?

That trail of thought fades, as there’s a knock at the door. Dimitri creaks the door open without waiting for a response. 

“Dedue?” Dimitri asks, peeking his head in almost sheepishly. 

“Please come in,” Dedue stands to answer him. “Am I needed for anything?” 

He shakes his head before moving to sit on Dedue’s bedside. “I just wanted to speak. I’ve been going around apologising to everyone, and I think I owe you an apology as well.”

“You do not. You have already apologised.”   
“But not individua-”

“It is fine,” Dedue interrupts. He places his hand on Dimitri’s shoulder and Dimitri  _ smiles _ at him. “You need to relax,” he says, in the most soothing voice he can muster. “Allow me to go run you a bath.”   
Dimitri stares at him for a few moments before chuckling. “Only if you join me.”

Dedue’s smiling too, now. “Of course, Your Highness.”

(He longs to call him Dimitri, to confess the feelings he has finally realised, to let him know how  _ cherished _ he is, but those are thoughts for after the war.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you doop_doop and casualbird for organising Dedue Week.
> 
> I quite enjoyed writing this. Rodrigue is a really interesting character and I think he and Dedue could have an interesting dynamic.
> 
> I try to respond to all comments. [Also, I'm on twitter.](https://.twitter.com/pseudocordelia/)


End file.
